Have Yourself A Very Merry Chipmas!
by Chucky Ray
Summary: This is my first Alvin fanfic! More than anything this year, Alvin dreams of getting his very own puppy for Christmas. However Dave repeatedly turns him down because he feels that he isn't responsible enough. That's when the chipmunks discover a little lost baby reindeer and decide to secretly take care of it and nurse it back to health so that Santa can come to collect it.
1. Chapter 1

As I said before, this is my first Alvin and The Chipmunks fanfic, and a prequel to my own version of Roadchip that is in the CGI world, and The Pet Rescuers with The Chipettes that is in the cartoon world since I really do love them both! So I hope you have a great Christmas and enjoy the story! Oh and I know that the chipmunks got a dog at the end of Cookie Chomper III, but I wanted it to be an alternate take on it since I can really identify with Alvin. LOL (I love cats too though)

Snow was falling from the sky while all three chipmunks were safe and snug inside their beds fast asleep. That's when suddenly Alvin woke up and slowly turned to look out of the bedroom window. He jumped up out of bed and started jumping up and down. "Simon! Theodore! Wake up!" he cried as Simon gave out a loud yawn and a groan before slowly opening his eyes. " _Now_ what is it?" he asked him before he grabbed his glasses off of the nightstand and pushed them onto his face.

"Oh my gosh! It's nine-thirty! We're late for school!" he exclaimed as he quickly threw his covers off the bed and got up while Alvin simply just laughed at him. "No we're not!" he cried as he pointed out the window. "Look! We don't have any school today! It's a snow day!" he shouted excitedly. "Snow day!?" Theodore cried as he suddenly started to sit up in bed. "Come on guys," Alvin began as he threw off his pajamas and slid his shirt over the top of his head before placing his hat tightly on the top of his head.

"Let's go ask Dave if we can go sled riding." He said but Simon just simply folded his arms and shook his head at him. "I don't think Dave is going to let you leave the house looking like that. It's freezing cold outside." He said. "I just hope that we'll get enough snow for Santa in time for Christmas." Theodore said. "I just hope that Santa will get our letter in time!" Alvin cried. "So Alvin, what do you want for Christmas this year?" Theodore asked him. "Oh good lord here we go again." Simon muttered throwing his arms up into the air.

"Oh come on Theodore, shouldn't it be obvious? A puppy of course! We're about the only ones I know at our school that doesn't have one." He answered. "That is not true Alvin, The Chipettes don't have one." Simon told him. "I know but they don't count because Brittany wants a_" Alvin began. "a cat." He finished sadly as he remembered the kitten that they had once had that had been run over by a car and heaved a heavy sad sigh. "I miss Cookie Chomper." Theodore said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Look the truth is that I have to make up for what I did, and besides a puppy listens better than a kitten does." Alvin pointed out. "I miss the days of you wanting a hula hoop." Simon began. "You know that Dave is never going to give into you, you don't even clean your room or do your homework when you're supposed to." He told him. "Ha! We'll see about that!" Alvin snapped before he rushed out of the bedroom and ran downstairs. Dave was sitting in his favorite chair drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Oh hello there Alvin, I see you must have found out that there isn't any school today." He said as he turned to him with a grin. "Uh Dave, can I talk to you for a minute?" he began. "Sure, what is it Alvin?" Dave asked him as he ran up to him and jumped up onto his lap. "Well you see Dave, the thing is_" he began as Dave simply just groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh no, this isn't about that dog thing again is it?" he asked him.

"Come on Dave! Please! I promise that'll I take good care of him,.. or her." He said. "Alvin listen to me, it isn't enough to _say_ that you'll take care of it. You have to show me that you will by starting to act more responsible about your chores and schoolwork." He told his son. "So you mean that if I start showing you that I know how to act responsible then I can have a dog?" Alvin questioned him eagerly. "Then we'll see about it." Dave answered. "Gee thanks Dave! I'm going to go outside and play in the_" he began as he started to slide down off his lap before he turned to look back up at him and chuckled nervously at the expression on his face.

"Err, I mean, I'm going to go clean my room." He said as Dave smiled down at him. "Good, I'm proud of you Alvin. Maybe if you're lucky, Santa will bring you what you want for Christmas after all." He told him. As soon as Alvin had finished cleaning his room all three of the boys bundled up and went outside to play in the snow. Simon started to build a snowman while Theodore laid down on top of his back and started to make a snow angel while trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue.

A sly smirk grew onto Alvin's face as he bent down to make a snowball. He was attempting to hit Simon with it but instead he accidentally hit Brittany as she walked up the driveway wearing her brand new Christmas jacket. She simply placed her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "Oops, sorry." Alvin said quietly while the snow ran off her face. "Hi Brittany!" Theodore called as he sat up and waved at her. "Listen, I'll forget that ever happened because my sisters and I need your help with something." She said.

"Whoa, wait a minute! You're actually trusting Alvin with it?" Simon asked her as she breathed a heavy sigh and lowered her head. "Well yes, I don't have much of a choice. Holly needs us." She said. "Who's Holly?" Alvin asked her. "Follow me and I'll show you." Brittany told him as she led him and the other two chipmunks out into the woods. Sure enough Jeanette and Eleanor were there and a tiny baby reindeer was chewing on a carrot that they had given her. "We're guessing that she must have accidentally left here by Santa while doing his practice rounds." Brittany explained.

"So let me get this straight." Alvin began. "You want us to help you take care of a reindeer!?" he cried. "Well, yes." Brittany answered. "Now listen Brittany, I mean this in the nicest way, but I can't take care of a reindeer! I don't know how! Besides, I'm having enough trouble trying to convince Dave on letting me have a puppy, I don't think he'd be too happy to have a baby reindeer inside the house." He explained when suddenly an idea came to him. "Wait a minute," he began as he grew a thoughtful look onto his face and tapped a finger to his chin.

"maybe we can find her another place to stay before Santa comes back and gets her. Then Dave will see how truly responsible I am." He said. "Yes but there's only one problem with your plan." Simon began. "Where in the world could we hide a reindeer without anyone noticing that she's there?" he asked him. "We could always put her in the garage." Theodore suggested. "No we couldn't, Dave's car is in there." Simon pointed out. "Oh." Theodore simply answered. "I know! How about we put Holly in the shed and say that we're hiding his Christmas present in there?" Alvin questioned him.

"Alright fine, I know that I am going to regret this but fine. Holly can stay in the shed as long as you remember that this is _your_ responsibility Alvin." Simon told him. "Don't worry Simon, I have it all under control." He assured him. "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Simon said with a roll of his eyes.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin quickly rushed inside the house through the front door. "Alvin there you are! Where have you been!?" Dave exclaimed. "I'm sorry Dave, I was helping Miss Miller shovel her driveway." He told him before biting his lip because he knew that he had been telling him a lie. "Really? You were?" Dave questioned him. "Uh, yeah." He answered nervously biting his lip again while he started to feel a dribble of sweat run down his forehead. "Well, I'm really proud of you Alvin but from now on you need to tell me before you just go running off by yourself." He said.

"Now that being said, I guess I better go shovel the driveway myself." He said as Alvin glanced up out the window and saw that Brittany was still trying to get Holly inside the shed. "Uh no!" he cried quickly. "Let me do it!" he exclaimed before running back out the door and slamming it tightly shut. "Wow," Dave began while he scratched his head. "I guess I was wrong about Alvin after all, he's really trying to prove to me that he's ready for a dog." He said to himself before he turned away with a grin.

"Alvin we've got a big problem!" Brittany cried as Alvin ran out into the snow towards her. "Holly escaped." She told him as she held up a piece of the broken rope. "Oh great! She could be anywhere!" he cried miserably. "Don't worry I know how to find her. I put a bell around her neck before she ran away. All we have to do is listen for it." She explained when suddenly there came a jingling sound inside the distance. "I hear it!" Theodore exclaimed. "Me too!" Alvin said. "I'm afraid that I do too." Simon sighed.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" Jeanette asked as Simon simply turned around and pointed towards the back door. "Oh no!" Brittany cried with a gasp of astonishment as she placed her hands upon her cheeks. Dave had just hung up the phone when suddenly he looked out the kitchen door. He widened his eyes and lowered his jaw as he saw the baby deer turn her head and look at him through the glass. "ALLLLLVINNN!" he shouted as Alvin lowered his head and heaved a heavy sad sigh. "Oh no." he said to himself. "We're sunk." He said. "What do you mean _we_?" Simon asked him. " Need I remind you that this was _your_ idea and _your_ responsibility." He said. "You're right, I'm sorry Simon. I'll just talk to Dave about it and I'm sure that he'll understand." He told him.

"Can somebody _please_ tell me what's going on here?" Dave questioned as all three of his boys looked up at him from the couch. "Well you see Dave, the girls found her. We were just looking after her." Alvin explained. "Alright, but do you mind telling me why you lied to me then?" Dave asked him. "I'm sorry Dave, I thought that if I proved that to you that I could look after her by myself then you would let me get a dog and I could finally make up for what I did wrong." He said. "Alvin, telling a lie is wrong. You know that." Dave told him.

"Yeah but so is leaving a teddy bear on top of a windowsill and causing your kitten to die!" he shouted as streams of tears started to run down his face before he ran upstairs and slammed the door behind him. "Wait a minute? Is that what this is all about?" Dave questioned scratching his head again. "I'm afraid so Dave." Simon answered. "I didn't know that Alvin still felt so strongly about it enough to blame himself. I better go talk to him so he knows that it isn't his fault." He said before he walked over towards the stairs and stood there for a moment looking up them and heaved a sigh before he started climbing them.

As he reached the top he wrapped his knuckle on the bedroom door. He heard Alvin sobbing uncontrollably inside. "Alvin it's me, can I come in for a second?" he asked him. "Uh huh." He answered in a muffled voice. Alvin started to sit up as his father entered the room. "Simon told me what happened and what's really going on with you." Dave began as he sat down next to him. "That figures." Alvin said with a sniff as he rubbed his eyes. "Well I'm glad he did because I had no idea that's how you felt. Listen Alvin, you have to understand that what happened to Cookie Chomper the third was not your fault. It was an accident. There is no way that you could have possibly known that that was going to happen." He explained.

"I know, at least I think I do." Alvin began. "But it still hurts." He said with another sniff. "Even though I didn't act like it much, I really did love him." He told him. "I know you did Alvin," Dave began as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But you know, I'm afraid that I'm still going to have to punish you for lying to me." He told him. "I understand Dave, and I'm really sorry but can we at least find a way to get Holly back to Santa Claus first?" he asked him as his father smiled at him lovingly. "Well, I don't see why not. But next time just talk to me about it first ahead of time alright?" he questioned. "Deal!" Alvin exclaimed as he threw his arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

Dave picked him up and lifted him on top of his lap closing his eyes and hugging him back. A few minutes later they ran back downstairs. "I think there's something wrong with Holly." Theodore said sadly as he looked up at them and the two of them looked down at the reindeer that was laying down on the carpet with a sickish look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong with her Dave?" Alvin asked him. "I don't know, maybe we should call the vet." He answered. "No. I think we should take care of her by ourselves. After all she does belong to Santa right and we're not even supposed to see him or his reindeer in the first place." Alvin pointed out. "Well alright, as long as you're sure you know what you're doing." Dave told him. "Alright so then it's agreed, nobody will know about it but us." Simon said.

"I'll just go ahead and mail a letter to Santa letting him know that we have her and she's okay." Alvin said as he ran up to his room and sat down at his desk. He turned on the light and started writing his letter and reading it aloud as he wrote it. "Dear Santa Claus, my brothers and I have your baby reindeer. Brittany named her Holly because we're not really sure what her real name is. Anyway, we'll have her ready in time for Christmas Eve so you can come and get her. Your friend, Alvin Seville." He signed before placing the letter inside an envelope and licking it sealed shut.

Then he raced downstairs and headed out the door before placing the letter inside the mailbox. In the next few days Alvin and his brothers had to promise that they would keep up with their schoolwork and their singing career as well as taking care of Holly. Dave was pleasantly surprised at how well they kept to their bargain and on Christmas Eve he allowed them to say goodbye to her as they placed her outside the house before they went to bed. "I'm really going to miss her." Theodore said sadly as he stroked her nose before he was carried back inside.

Meanwhile Alvin and Simon followed him upstairs. "I know you will but I am very proud of all of you for making such a commitment to Holly. And I'm sure that Santa will be too." Dave said as he tucked them all inside their beds and kissed them goodnight before turning off the light and smiling down at them while they slept before he quietly shut the door behind him. The next morning all three of the chipmunks couldn't wait to get up and run downstairs to see what Santa had brought them.

"Good morning boys, merry Christmas." Dave said happily. "Merry Christmas!" they cried in response. "Here Alvin, I do believe that Santa left a note for you." Dave told him with a grin as he gave him a piece of paper. Alvin's eyes lit up as he read the letter silently to himself.

 _Dear Alvin,_

 _You have been a very good boy this year. I would like to take this time to personally thank you and your brothers for taking care of my reindeer for me. Please thank the Chipettes for me as well, I love the way that they are around animals rescuing them and helping them. Brittany got a reward for her business and if you just take the time to look outside you will too._

 _S.C_

Alvin quickly rushed out into the snow still wearing his pajamas. Sure enough an adorable brown spotted puppy ran to the door as it opened and started barking and wagging his tail excitedly. Alvin laughed as he jumped up at him and started licking his face. "You're absolutely perfect." He whispered. "I think I'll call you Copper." He told him as he started stroking his back before running back inside with his new best friend following him. He along with the other chipmunks had gotten other toys, coloring books, and games as well. They even got their own detective kit.

They all agreed that they had had quite a Christmas and couldn't wait until they had their very first mystery. "And Copper can help us too!" Theodore exclaimed as they all agreed and stood up and looked back up at the Christmas tree. Dave simply smiled at them before they started breaking into song. "Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light.

From now on, our troubles will be out of sight. Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the Yuletide gay. From now on our troubles will be miles away. Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore. Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more. Through the years we'll always be together, if the fates allow. Hang a shining star upon the highest bow! And have yourself a very merry Christmas now."


End file.
